


A Kindness

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy seeks a little comfort from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kindness

“So those things he does,” Buffy said, “They aren’t…”

 

“Wrong?” Tara leaned back on her couch. “If he hurts you, if makes you do things you don’t want to, that’s wrong. But the things you’ve told me…Buffy, it’s just sex. Things people do when they’re making love. Not wrong.”

 

“Tara, what’s the matter?” She looked with concern at her friend. Tara had broken into tears, and Buffy felt helpless.

 

“I miss Willow so much.” Tara leaned against the other woman, who cradled her in her arms. “And I miss…Buffy, I miss being with her. I have these feelings, just like you do, and there’s no one…I can’t just go out and be with anyone. It isn’t me.” She clung to her friend. “So many times I’ve almost gone to her. But I can’t. I can’t trust her yet. She’d expect too much.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“It’s getting so I can’t sleep at night. It’s not like I can’t satisfy myself, you know,” Tara said softly, “It’s just…”

 

“I know.” Almost without thinking, Buffy felt her hand move up Tara’s leg. She slid under her long skirt and slowly reached up her thigh.

 

“Buffy, what are you…?”

 

“Shhh.” She pressed her fingers into the fold of skin at the top of her inner thigh. So warm. She expected Tara to resist her, but her friend lay back into her. Buffy smiled at the feel of sensible cotton. She reached up into the elastic at her waist and pulled the panties down gently. Tara shifted as she removed them. Buffy twisted her fingers into the mass of curls. So like her own. She reached her left arm around the woman’s soft body. So unlike his.

 

With her right hand, she gently pulled apart the folds of skin. Tara was moist. Buffy had always wondered if Tara had been attracted to her. Now she knew. It made things easier. She pressed two fingers into the other’s core. It was soft and warm. Like her own. Tara gasped with pleasure. She moved the fingers in and out. How much easier to reach with someone else’s body. With her right forefinger she gently stroked the other woman’s clit. Slowly at first, then harder as Tara’s body started to grind into her hand. It didn’t take long. Buffy felt Tara contract around her. What a fascinating feeling. She watched her eyes rolled back and her face contort with pleasure. Buffy smiled at the thought she could make another woman come so easily.

 

These were the things he did for her. These were the things he opened her to.

 

Buffy pressed her lips against Tara’s. Her mouth was so warm. So long since she had tasted warm lips. Maybe never again.

 

She gently rose from the couch and took her bag from the table. “Sleep well, Tara.”

 

“Buffy, are you…?”

 

“I’m fine, Tara. No regrets.” She started towards the door.

 

“Buffy, thank you.” Tara curled into the couch cushion.

 

“I love him, Tara.”

 

“I know.”


End file.
